¡Despierta!
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur tenían una cita. Inglaterra la olvidó, Estados Unidos estaba furioso, y lo peor, el mayor se rehusaba a despertar y salir de la cama, pero Alfred encontraría la forma de levantarlo, en el buen o en el mal sentido. Dedicado a Ame-no-Uzume. USxUK, Lemon.


Aquí un fic más, inspirado en doujin, pero sólo que Inglaterra estaba con un pijama verde xD

**Dedicado: **A Ame-no-Uzume, fic con Lemon para ti.  
**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lemon y paises pervertidos.

Era endemoniadamente difícil despertarlo, sí, Alfred era el que nunca salía de la cama, pero Arthur era el que cuando no tenía planes como nación, ninguna cita importante a la que llegar diabólicamente puntual, nada de parrandas en que terminaría prácticamente en el suelo de borracho es como si él fuera un oso, invernando, no lo despertaba ni el peor de los terremotos y Alfred estaba allí, rojo de rabia, casi pensando en tirarle una lampara en la cabeza.

–Joder... ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!–exclamó con rabia, con las rosas favoritas de Kirkland sujetadas por una de sus manos, y el inglés seguía imperturbable, casi como Grecia en alguna reunión.

Aunque bueno, Inglaterra no ha dormido en al menos una semana, es común que ni pudiera despertar, pero no para que lo olvidara, la cita... la romántica y gay cita era ese día y el muy bastardo lo había olvidado como si nada.

–Dammit... wake up now, England!–dejó el ramo en un costado y tiró las sábanas, el inglés se removió un poco emitiendo un suave quejido de sus labios rojos y húmedos, las mejillas suavemente rosadas por el calor de su camita iba desapareciendo lenta y gradualmente.

El americano se acercó al británico, mientras éste rezongaba aún rehusando a despertarse, y quería despertarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, un pequeño movimiento en su cama de frazadas verde musgo, el británico sólo dormía con bóxer, unos apretados y negros, se removió un poco, para quedar mirando el techo, en una posición sugerente, donde gracias a la pierna blanca leche derecha que se estiraba se hacía presión en cierta parte de la prenda anterior, y con ello, el bulto flácido y a la vez erótico del cual se distinguía el británico en esos momento formó un sonrojo al estadounidense llevándose las manos a la cara.

–Malditamente erótico y sensual, tienes todas las cualidades que me vuelven loco Inglaterra...–susurró suavemente sentándose en el borde de la cama.

La mano vagó callejera y astuta por la suave piel nívea de la cara del británico quien mantenía una refrescante respiración, el menor apretó los labios contra sus dientes como un león al que le han dejado un pernil sangriento y suculento luego de no comer por horas.

Porque allí esta el pecho bajando con normalidad, se relame los labios observando las tetillas rosadas, endurecidas por el cambio de temperatura y la suave brisa que entraba ese noche, son las siete de la tarde y ese anciano está durmiendo... ¿qué tipo se duerme a esas horas? e insistía, teniendo una cita a cuestas.

–Debo despertarte Inglaterra...–las mejillas se le inyectan de rojo y su mirada se entrecierra en una lujuriosa, porque ese "niño" pierde la inocencia con facilidad cuando se trata del británico.

Y la mano empieza a bajar, mientras tararea ronco un suave "despierta". Es intrépida y caliente, el cuerpo más pequeño se empieza a remover, el americano presiona los labios con nerviosismo, sintiendo un relajador placer, y así, una peligrosa estimulación, su entrepierna empieza a querer algo, endureciéndose de a poco.

–Arthur, despierta... o te follaré...–suelta un pequeño jadeo, al llevar sus manos a los botones rosados de carne, apretándolos.

Y el inglés se contrae un poco, abre los ojos aún con los ojos cerrados y un gemido ronco se le escapa.

–Eres un viejo terco y pervertido, te excitas cuando te toco allí, aún durmiendo...–gruñó el americano, acomodándose en un movimiento lento arriba de él, y lamió el pecho, circulando el húmedo y delicioso banquete que se servía en sus ojos.

–Mmng mnahh... ahhh...–el pecho empieza a subir más fuerte ante cada chupada y lamida del norteamericano.

El estadounidense no aguanta la tentación de acomodar su cadera a la del británico, empujando la pelvis con suavidad al bóxer delgado del mayor, y con lujuria, empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones, bajándoselos un poco, chocando su miembro semi-erecto contra el de Arthur.

Como penetrándolo, se empieza a mover, le entra morbo sentir los jadeos y gruñidos subir de intensidad con el británico siendo empujado y masturbado con el propio miembro de su pareja.

Se pone duro, se empieza a mojar, quizás una de las escenas más delirantes que ha tenido Jones la oportunidad de admirar.

–Creo que te gu-sta, te sigues rehusando a despertar...–Jones le susurra con una risa lujuriosa viendo al inglés respirando casi como si estuvieran teniendo sexo.

–Mnnghh ahh... s-shit...–es la primera palabra que sale de esos labios, los ojos se mantienen cerrados como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, o un sueño mojado.

En la cual, encajaría por mucho la segunda, por el acto tan extraño por el cual estaba tratando de despertar a su pareja, los dos están bastante mojados, los cuerpos tiemblan, mucho más el dormido.

Lo está retando, por eso aún no despierta, quiere saber hasta donde llegará.

Y baja los bóxer del mayor sintiendo como toda la sangre hacía presión en su cuerpo, y se refriega un poco su pene contra el del anglosajón, mojando sus dedos con la esperma, separa las níveas piernas dejando posesivas marcas que hacen gruñir una vez más a su amante, separando las nalgas duras, dejando el agujero al descubierto.

E incierta el primer dedo.

–Mnnghh ... ahhh... aghhu...–el grito es suave y prolongado, haciéndose intenso cuando empieza el tijereteo en el ano tras el segundo dedo.

–Que sueño tan endemoniadamente erótico y pesado tienes Artie...–susurra.–Si no te despiertas con esto me harás sentir impotente y lloraré en la pieza...–ríe graciosamente.

Y luego, separando las piernas y liberando su miembro duro empieza a meter la punta, el cuerpo del inglés empieza a forcejar con fuerza, la cabeza, la parte más gruesa quizás ya está casi totalmente adentro.

Y los ojos del inglés se abren, entrecerrados en espasmos y sensaciones únicas, mira con asombro quien las cumple, está abierto de piernas y algo duro le atraviesa dentro de los glúteos.

–¿Qué mi-mierda hac- ahhh ahh~? –increpó sonrojado y agitado, sin poder hablar porque el americano empezó a embestirlo como un animal. –¡Qu-e no te mu-muevas des-desgraciado, int-tento... mngh hablar! ¡ahhh~ vas muy pr-profundo joder!–

El americano sólo sonrió arremetiendo con fuerza y dureza, siente como el ano se dilata más y se relaja, a Inglaterra le comienza a gustar.

–Esto te pasa por no des-despertar... y por la cita que olvidaste... –

Y el cuerpo del inglés tembló como un terremoto después de eso, la puta cita. ¿Cómo la llegó a olvidar?

Y el momento se resume en una lucha, un mar de gemidos, sudor y lágrimas de placer que salían pequeñas de los ojos de Inglaterra.

–Eres u-n pu-puto aprovechado...–respiraba agitado mientras sentía sus piernas subir una vez más hasta los hombros del estadounidense.

El placer de las últimas envestidas le hizo gritar al británico más que ninguna muerte de guerra mientras contraía su interior, sus piernas y arqueaba su espalda con lujuria, haciéndose más tentador para su amante.

Y el estadounidense, es claro que no tiene algo más delicioso que probar que él, que sentir su miembro en el culo del anglosajón comprimiéndose, la boca abierta con pequeños rastros de saliva por los húmedos besos prolongados por el amor que se tienen.

–Debo despertarte más seguido de es-esta manera...–rió el norteamericano.

–Sólo métela más fuerte, m-me es-toy quedando dormido de nuevo...–

–Fucking pervert...–sonrió el americano.

Porque definitivamente, despertar a Inglaterra ya no sería un verdadero suplicio para ese norteamericano, y tampoco para Inglaterra siendo sincero, ya que éste estaba despierto desde la primera lamida del menor en su pecho... o quizás, mucho antes.

**N.A:** Esta es la semana del sexo, escribiré desde ahora fic con contenido sexual, así que hagan sus pedidos, atenderé esos, luego los que debo, no se preocupen, responderé todo :D


End file.
